Inquietudes y recuerdos
by Sarytita
Summary: OnseShot! Una breve conversación entre el principe y su futura nuera. ¿La aceptara?


Os dejo un corto OneShot sobre una charla entre Marron y Vegeta, espero les guste.

Ni DBZ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

I**nquietudes y recuerdos.**

Era el destino el que había utilizado su mejor carta, ni el, ni ella, si no el destino.

Habían estado juntos desde hace muchos años, habían sido criado juntos, crecido juntos, entrenado juntos, estudiado juntos, todo juntos. Se habían convertido en inseparables, eran uña y carne, los mejores amigos que alguien podría haber visto en su vida. Quizás ese era el problema, que eran demasiado amigos, se conocían demasiado bien ¿o no?.

Sentándose sobre una roca cruzó sus piernas y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, cerro sus ojos para dedicarse a meditar. Su larga melena estaba sujetada en una alta melena que despejaba totalmente su cara, vestía un mono color naranja y azul como el que años atrás usaba su padre y unas botas ultra ligeras, por cortesía de Bulma. Le encantaba entrenar era su única vía de escape ante sus inquietudes. El viento frío de la mañana hacía bailar sus cabellos rubios.

Hacía tres noches que había salido por última vez con los chicos y como de costumbre la noche se desmadro demasiado. No recordaba como había sucedido ni cuando, solo que sucedió. Los labios de su amigo se posaron sobre los suyos. Se le hizo extraño al principió pero poco a poco se acostumbró a esa sensación, incluso llego a gustarle. Los labios de el se sentían calidos sobre los suyos, sus manos eran suave sobre su cintura y su aroma impregnaba todo su ser.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando entendio porque siempre había estado pendiente de el, tan unida, el porque todas esas chicas le parecía demasiado poco para el. Ella era lo suficiente para el, tenía que estar a su lado, ser su mitad.

La rubia se removió sobre la roca , no lograba concentrarse, frunció el ceño aun con sus ojos cerrados y intento de nuevo dejar la mente en blanco.

Todo se volvió oscuro entonces, seguía besando al pelilila pero su mente se volvio oscura. Rapidamente en ella empezarón a amanecer unas luces y poco a poco esas luces se terminaron formando en imagenes. Imagenes nitidias y en movimiento, primero fue el nacimiento de Trunks, los primeros pasos del guerrero, su infancia, los entrenamientos rudos con su padre, la batalla contra Boo, las peleas con Goten o con su hermana incluso los momentos que los dos habían pasado juntos.

No entendía el porque de esa situación, pero estaba contenta de poder haber visto todos esos momentos ineditos y conocidos de la vida de Trunks, las imagenes parecían haber terminado pero de un momento a otro una nueva imagen esta vez sin movimiento y mucho mas borrosa apareció en su mente. Era la imagen de dos niños que parecían de otra raza tendidos en el suelo con parte de su cuerpo amputado. La siguiente imagen fue de un ejercito bañado en sangre, mujeres esclavizadas y la última de todas ellas fue la mas impactante. Vegeta acompañado de dos hombres más, estaba con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y con su mano sujetaba el cuerpo de un hombre sin vida. Asustada e impactada se separó del agarre de Trunks y sin mediarle palabra salió volando hacía su casa.

La joven apretó sus puños al comprobar que de nuevo había vuelto a recordar el suceso en vez de dejar la mente en blanco para meditar. Abrió sus ojos rapidamente al notar el ki de alguien conocido y se topo frente a frente con el principe sayajin.

Hmpf, deberías entrenar tus sentidos, llevo casi cinco minutos aquí sin que me detectases- Vegeta apoyado sobre un árbol, saludo con una mano sin mucho afán-

-¿Eh? Si supongo que debería centrarme un poco mas en mis sentidos, pero dime ¿que haces aquí Vegeta?-

El príncipe abrió sus ojos y pareció hacer un esfuerzo- Vengo a hablarte sobre lo ocurrido con Trunks-

Marron se ruborizó ante el comentario de Vegeta y se dio la vuelta para que el pelinegro no se diese cuenta- Vegeta no quiero ofenderte pero la vida privada de tu hijo no es de tu interés-

El príncipe apareció de repente enfrente de la rubia cortandole el paso- Si que lo es cuando el mocoso me involucra con sus pensamientos y mas aún si mi hijo esta sufriendo por mi culpa, por no informarle de las costumbres de nuestra raza.

Marron se sorprendio al ver que Vegeta se preocupaba por su hijo- Pensé que los sentimientos de Trunks no te importaban-

-Y estas en lo cierto, no me importan, pero como a cualquier padre no me gusta ver sufrir a mi hijo-

-Trunks... ¿Trunks esta sufriendo?-La hija de la androide se sentó sobre la hierba-

Vegeta se encogió de hombros sin dar una respuesta clara. Marron solto su cabello cuando Vegeta se sentó junto a ella. -¿Sabes porque vi esas imagenes cuando Trunks me beso?

-Te lo explicare Marron, los Sayajin cuando encontramos a nuestra compañera definitiva tenemos la capacidad de mostrarles como fueron nuestras vidas a través de nuestros recuerdos. Se crea un vinculo especial en el que el Saya puede transmitir todos sus recuerdos a la persona que le va acompañar el resto de la vida para que esta le conozca a la perfección-

Marron quedo callada con la vista perdida en algún lugar- Entonces Trunks cree que soy su pareja definitiva...

-Hmm mas o menos, en realidad el mocoso tan solo esta enamorado, dudo que el sepa siquiera que te trasmitió algún tipo de recuerdo. Yo nunca le conté que esa posibilidad existía, realmente es un acto involuntario de nuestro cerebro, si la compañera no nos lo indica no solemos darnos cuenta hasta la tercera o cuarta vez que nos pasa, que es cuando somos mas conscientes. Con el tiempo logramos controlarlo y solo lo abrimos cuando a nosotros nos interesa. Ese fue mi error no hablarle nunca del vinculo, el ahora cree que huiste porque no le correspondes.

-Vaya... Teneis cosas impresionantes los Sayajines, pero ¿porque algunos recuerdos eran en movimiento y otros estaticos?-

-Los recuerdos en movimiento son momentos que el vivio de primera mano-Vegeta se levanto- Supongo que te mostro mi vida antes de llegar a la Tierra- La rubia asintió- Bien, no te vooy a negar algo que viste con tus propios ojos. Yo era una persona maligna, un asesino que mataba por placer y diversión. No concebía mi mundo sin sangre, dolor y tragedía, pero cuando conocí a Bulma ella me enseño que podía tener una vida mejor y me hizo el mayor regalo que alguien me pudo entregar una familía. Si has de juzgar a alguien por lo que viste juzgame a mí, no al mocoso.

-No soy quien para juzgar a nadie, mi madre también tiene un pasado oscuro y yo se lo que son capaces las personas de cambiar por amor. Solo espero que la infancia de Trunks haya sido feliz y no se la hayas oscurecido con tu mal caracter.-

Vegeta sonrió- Veo que Trunks aun incoscientemente no ha liberado ciertos recuerdos para no herir mi orgullo, pero yo le dí la infancia que mi padre no me dio a mi. Puede que ante la gente sea frío, pero yo por ese mocoso daría la vida las veces que hicieran falta-

Vegeta comenzó a caminar para irse cuando Marron le hablo- Vegeta espera, yo también le entregue mis recuerdos?- EL hombre se lo confirmo- Bien, me alegra saber que Trunks sepa lo mucho que admiro a su frio padre, pero dime como supiste que habíamos intercambiado recuerdos?

Se encogio de hombros- Desde que tenías menos de cinco años de edad, supe que serías la mujer que mi hijo escogería, llamalo intuición de padre. Por cierto, la admiración es mutua Marron, si algún dia quieres un entrenamiento de verdad sabes donde localizarme- dicho esto salió volando.

Marron quedo mirando la estela que Vegeta dejo a su paso y sonrió. Siempre había admirado a Vegeta por el gran cambió que hizo de su vida, pero después de que el le abriera su corazón supo que la relación con su suegro iba a ser especial. Sonrió feliz por haber encontrado la respuesta a sus inquietudes y sin pensarlo dos veces saliño volando en la misma dirección que el hombre, iba en busca de su compañero, en busca de Trunks.


End file.
